User talk:MAZEKA
The "two week" thing isn't too strictly enforced here. As long as you fix up your stuff in a reasonable amount of time, you'll be fine. I think the first thing you should do is make a page for each of your characters. You'll be able to put info about each of them as well, and show off their MOCs. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:108.180.129.44 Ok thanks, I'll try to be quick. MAZEKA (talk) 09:50, October 12, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Hello, welcome to the wiki! Your pages, Mazeka (MAZEKA) (renamed because the word 'Toa' should not be in the article title unless it is about a toa team) and Rise of the Toa Spherus, have been marked as stubs. This is because they lack formatting and require some work before they meet the wiki's quality standards. As ChineseLegolas has already said, the two week time limit is not that strict, but we do ask that you work on these pages to make them look better. You may find the Layout Guide and Manual of Style very useful in this regard—I strongly that new users read through these before creating articles. I would also suggest looking at other users' pages for ideas on how pages may be formatted. DeltaStriker's [Bottom and Chicken Bond's Mersery are good pages to look at. Also, please add appropriate categories to your articles. Thanks for your time! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:06, October 12, 2014 (UTC) This is a good infobox template that you can use. The image and relevant data should be self-explanatory once you see the template. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:10, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Just copy and paste it into your article! :D --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:34, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Just making sure, but did you get my shadow toa moc? If not I put a link in your blog -- [[User:Tex499|'Tex']][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] Re: Stub Concerns Simply put, they are all too short. We generally set our stub threshold at around 2,000 bytes of content per character page. We also ask that the pages look presentable to pass this requirement. Since two of the images are horizontally orientated, they do not look presentable. Furthermore, the History/Biography sections of all three pages seem to be very brief. This is generally the longest section and expanding them would certainly decrease the chances of the pages being considered stubs. Don't forget to check your articles conform with the Manual of Style's requirements in order to both evade deletion and ensure you are making quality pages. This is a problem that can sometimes occur on Wikia. I'm not sure why it happens, but it often helps to take the original file, open it up using Microsoft Paint, crop it, save it all over again, then replace the file. I can do it for you if it presents itself as a challenge. Hmm, I think all three of them are still rather lacking in way of actual length. We don't have a set word limit for articles but, when the actual writing only just passes the infobox, that's generally an indication that the page is too short. Here are some tips. *Bruantor: This page could benefit with some expansion of the History section. Additionally, it looks like you've put a lot of information that should go in Abilities and Traits in the Biography section. I'd switch these around and maybe add a section at the end of the page, detailing what stories he's going to appear in. Maybe even a Trivia section. *Kirina: This page seems to be in a similar position. If you look around some other articles (Tourik, Skorr, Teltala), you'll see that they often start off with a brief line above everything, stating who the character is and providing basic context. A lot of the stuff you're putting in the Biography could go there. *Mazeka: This is probably the most complete of the pages, though it could still do with a bit of a cleanup before the Stub template can be removed. It could benefit from some subheadings and, like the other sections, a brief bit at the end to round things off. Maybe an Appearances or Trivia section. That being said, don't worry if you are unable to meet the deadline. I acknowledge that you are actively contributing to these pages and would be more than happy to extend the date so there is no threat of deletion. Someone has to actually go about and delete them, it won't happen automatically if you can't bring it above the threshold in time. As Bob has already explained with the articles you mentioned, they do require some minor work—they're not far off! One of the main issues spreading across all of those articles are the History/Biography sections. Much of the information presented in the Biography sections of these pages should either belong in the Abilities and Traits section because they do not explain any part of the character's actual history. Some of the information may also belong to the brief summary that most users put at the top of their articles. The history and biography sections of a character are also pretty much the same thing, so I would also suggest merging these sections. In the case of Mazeka (MAZEKA), the sections Order of Mata Nui, Reign of Shadows and Toa history should be subheadings of the History/Biography section. I hope this helps! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 12:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to remove the templates for all of them, but I got called away by other commitments after I'd removed it from Bruantor's page then forgot about the other two. They've all been removed. Good work. :P Page moved Just letting you know that your page, Makuta Ikratal, was changed to just Ikratal. This is because the word 'Makuta' is unnecessary in character article titles, just like how the word 'Toa' isn't used in an article title unless referring to a team of toa. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 18:10, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay doke. Well, a sort of unwritten rule is that the creation you are nominating should have a character page on CBW that you can link to as opposed to a single image. So we can mention that you are able to read more by 'clicking here' once you've read the actual Featured Creation spotlight's content. If you want to link to an image then you need to set up your hyperlink like this: My Merall Revamp My Merall Revamp I hope I was able to help. Please feel free to get in touch if you have any continued queries. A 'Characters' is best used as its own section below the story. The page could also do with an information template. But once you have both of those sorted, you can remove the stub template! --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 11:10, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, I was having trouble actually trying to edit! But I'm glad to see that the story has been completed. :D For future reference, a list of all information templates can be found here. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:10, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. I live on my university campus and don't have access to my collection at the moment. Before I pick which ones I can build, just want to check if this design is okay, since I will most likely use it in a Toa Nuva revamp. Of course, this means I will most likely have difficulty building Pohatu and Lewa, but it's not impossible. Characters I'm glad to hear that the names can stay the same! It's quite the important part of a character, isn't it? What do you mean about changes on their history? I'm aware that the version of each character in your universe will have a different backstory. I suggest that you create an article on your universe's version of those characters though to avoid confusion between the two. -- 17:42, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Did you know that you can press the "reply" button on a blog? It might be easier to keep track of all the conversations this way :) -- 16:25, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Edit: Just saw that you've already replied there. Oops. To create a spoiler tag, all you do is type . It should look something like this. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 13:49, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Well I do have photos but the wiki made them sideways, I'm going to have to crop them and reupload them but I likely won't be able to do that till Monday(?). But I will put it into a moc blog showing him off (pretty happy with him tbh) -- [[User:Tex499|'Tex']][[User talk:Tex499|'499']] Sure, no problem! Be as creative as you like with her backstory. I'd just like you to keep her character traits as they are if possible. That reminds me of the Matoran I promised to send your way... I still have most of the images but didn't get around to edit them with all the voting business and my comic updates. I haven't forgotten them. Did you know that you're on the main page as a featured user? I nominated you seeing your activities you already made in such a short time :) -- 18:16, November 14, 2014 (UTC) I think you deserved to be featured. We get many users these days and only a few stay. Your content has the highest quality so far, with a lot of content and a picture. Besides, your MoCs remind me a lot of what I made when I first started with wikia five years ago ;) -- 20:08, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Hm? What do you mean? -- Troll Detector 10:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) I saw your question on Rando's talk page, and to answer it I believe you click on the 'Teleport' button under the 'Carve' tab. Just click on the down arrow, and you should find it there. The worst writer on this wiki… Ever… Of all time… 12:42, November 15, 2014 (UTC) It's no bother. I see you've managed to update it yourself. :P I've deleted the misspelled version. Just wanting to clarify, do the events that your version of Merall's page speaks of take place in an alternate universe? Hmm, an interesting question. In that case, you could probably just go with Merall (Orentorus) or Merall (MAZEKA). Hey, Mazeka, Artek here to inform you that there actually is a Vadkii moc made by myself. You could use it though I'd advise asking FireDrag1091 first. Here's the moc: Artek the crazy one (talk) 15:49, November 16, 2014 (UTC) No problem ;)Artek the crazy one (talk) 15:54, November 16, 2014 (UTC)